


no good deed (goes unpunished)

by loading_username



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Aaron Hotchner is a Good Parent, Aaron Hotchner's Guilt Complex, Angst, Canon Related, Conversations, David Rossi is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e09 Into The Woods, Feels, Gen, Guilt, I added a small recap just in case, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Parenthood, Post-Case, Revised Version, Season/Series 06, but you don't really need it to enjoy this, mention of the whole Foyet mess, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username
Summary: Cases with childern are always hard, but it's even harder when you can see yourself and those you love in the victims.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	no good deed (goes unpunished)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011 elsewhere. Posted here now mostly for archiving purposes.
> 
> Thanks to [nebula2](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/120401/nebula2) for the initial beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Like I mentioned in the tags, you can read this even if you haven't seen/don't remember the episode. Everything you need to know is mentioned in the story itself, or here's a short resume if you need it:
> 
> Joseph Lanham's son was kidnapped and killed while he and his dad were camping. The parents were divorced and the mom had custody, so the dad did his best to make the little time he spent with his son especial. The Dad was a suspect for a bit and Lanham goes to say he didn't care if they thought he killed his son, that he only cared that he was his son's hero and he failed him. Sounds familiar? Yeah, I thought so too. That was what inspíred this story.

_"Comfort and prosperity have never enriched the world as much as adversity has." - Billy Graham._

The team returned to the police station after saving young Robert Brooks and arresting Brandon Stiles. It was a bittersweet end because Shane Wyland escaped, but it was far from the worst outcome they could have had. They would catch him eventually, of course, but the question was whether they would get him before he attacked and killed someone else's child.

David Rossi took a deep breath as he watched the rest of the team.

Morgan was in a corner of the station, the phone pressed to his ear and an amused smile curling his lips. There was no question in Dave's mind as to whom was on the other side of the line. Prentiss and Reid were almost at the other end of the station, the maps and papers the later had used to help track down their unsub still spread on the desk as they spoke with Ranger Turner.

Dave wasn't surprised when he didn't see Hotch with the team or the local authorities. He had seen his face after he interrogated Daniel Lanham's father. That and what Garcia found on the man when they considered him a suspect was enough to explain Hotch's need to be away.

Still, being alone wasn't always what was best for him, so with one last look at the team, Dave went looking for the younger agent.

It didn't take him long to find him. Hotch was sitting on a little bench outside the station. He gave no indication he had heard Dave's approach and only reacted when the older agent sat at his side. It was then that the Unit Chief looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze straight ahead.

"You okay?" Dave asked after a moment.

Hotch's frown deepened. "Yes. I was just thinking."

"It got to you, didn't it?"

"What?"

"What Joseph Lanham said," Dave replied simply.

He didn't respond, but he didn't need to. After years of working together, Dave knew him well enough to read his silences. He remained quiet, knowing that pressing wouldn't do any good. Aaron would speak when he was ready and not a minute sooner. In fact, pressing him would only cause the opposite effect, and so Dave saved that for the times when he truly needed to push him.

Hotch's shoulders slump almost imperceptibly as he sighed. "After doing this job for so long anyone would think we learn to understand and accept that bad things can happen to anyone and when they less expect it, but we don't."

Dave merely nodded, knowing Hotch wasn't done yet.

"Did you know Mr. Lanham is divorced? His wife had full custody of Daniel and he took it upon himself to make every moment his son spent with him was special. His son loved camping so he took him camping as often as he could. He just wanted his son to be happy when he was with him." Hotch pressed his lips together so tight they turned white. "If he hadn't tried so hard to be a good father his son would be alive right now."

Dave understood at that moment why this case and Joseph Lanham's story had affected Hotch so much. The divorce, the ex-wife taking full custody while the father could see his son sporadically. The father feeling responsible for putting his son's life in danger, however unintentionally, and being unable to keep him safe- except Hotch arrived just in time to save Jack from Foyet's clutches while Daniel Lanham was murdered, no matter how hard his father searched for him.

"At least he helped us uncover the unsub's identity and find the other boy and return him to his family alive," Dave offered. He saw Hotch was ready to argue, so he continued. "I know it's not enough, and I know he didn't even get to face the man responsible for his son's death or see him behind bars, but at least he has answers now. At least he can stop looking."

Even before Dave finished, Hotch was already shaking his head. "It's not enough. Even if they catch him it will never be enough."

Dave heard the slight shake in Hotch's voice as he spoke. It was almost imperceptibly, and anyone who didn't know him would have missed it, but he hadn't. Hotch was thinking about Jack and the day he almost lost him along with his mother. He was thinking of all those terrible 'what ifs' that still ran around his head.

He didn't want to even imagine what it was like to think your son's life was in danger because of you. It didn't matter how many times they told Hotch what Foyet did wasn't his fault, Dave knew that was exactly what the other man thought. And if he was honest with himself, he knew that in Hotch's position he would feel the same way.

Dave knew nothing he said or did would change the way Hotch felt at that moment, so he just put his hand on his arm in silent support and squeezed gently.

They were interrupted a moment later by the ringing of Hotch's cell phone.

"Hotchner."

Dave was watching him, and so got to witness the change in him. How almost instantly Hotch's shoulders and expression relaxed. Even his lips curled were slightly upward. It was like seeing another person entirely.

"Hey, buddy. Yes, we already caught the bad guy, so I'll be home soon."

He smiled, allowing himself a moment to watch Hotch as he continued speaking to his son. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer of thank you because Aaron still had his little boy waiting for him at home. Nothing was better for him --especially in moments like-- this that to hear his son's voice.

"Really? Did you have fun?"

Dave clapped the other man on the shoulder once, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he walked back to the station. He wasn't needed out there anymore.

_"The family is a haven in a heartless world." Christopher Lasch._


End file.
